An organization would like to publicize in a simple and efficient manner the information regarding elements of interest (promotions, discounts, new arrivals, product locations, real-time stock, reservation, appointment, and schedule delay). The public, in turn, would like to access this information. The organization could be an established business entity, a government agency, or an institution. In the case where the organization is an established business entity, for example a retail corporation, the information of interest includes promotions, new product arrivals, product locations and real-time in-stock information. In the case where the organization is a government agency, the information of interest includes building directory and service availability. In the case where the organization is an institute, for example a health center, the information of interest includes building directory, appointment schedule and service delay (waiting time for a doctor making his/her appointment).
There are no existing technologies that answer these needs, although several methods and systems are disclosed for some simple cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,068 (Vela et al.) entitled “Shoppers Communication System and Processes Relating Thereto” discloses a communication system and processes for communicating with shoppers using devices installed on shopping carts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,735 (Djupsjobacka et al.) entitled “Method and system of shopping with a mobile device to purchase goods and/or services” discloses a method for facilitating shopping with a mobile device for a user with a list of to-buy products.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,238 (I'Anson et al.) entitled “Shopping assistance service” discloses a shopping assistance method and a location-based service system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,157 (Swartz et al.) entitled “Consumer interactive shopping system” discloses a consumer interactive shopping and marketing system using a portable data terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,380 (Pienkos) entitled “Apparatus and method for providing products location information to customers in a store” discloses a method for providing products location information to customers using in-store data terminals.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 20010028301 (Geiger et al.) entitled “Electronic shopping cart display system” discloses an advertising and promotion system.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 20070150331 (Perri et al.) entitled “Method and apparatus for marketing retail goods” discloses a system for collecting marketing data.
None of the aforementioned patents and applications provide a solution to the needs of publicizing an organization's information of interest and facilitating easy public access to this information. Accordingly, there exists a need for a technology that would enable the public to access information of interest of organizations in a simple and efficient manner.